


All Senses Wide Open

by LadyOxymoron



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 14:31:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16042382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOxymoron/pseuds/LadyOxymoron
Summary: Alec experiences making love with Magnus with all of his senses.





	All Senses Wide Open

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet has been driving me crazy for months. No matter how many times I tried, it refused to let me flesh it out. In the end, I tweaked it as much as possible and I decided to set it free.

The _sight_ Magnus made as he settled between Alec’s legs. Taut muscles flexing with every move, skin gleaming with a thin sheen of sweat, face raw with desire.

His golden eyes raked over Alec’s body, seeming to drink him in, burning with the same fire Alec could feel coursing through his veins. Eyes holding the promise to take him apart and put him back together, eyes that seemed to look straight through him. To his soul. Eyes that always seemed drawn to his own. Making eye contact in the middle of a cabinet meeting, from the opposite corner of a room, from a few inches above his face as they made love.

And Alec was thriving under that intense gaze that had him already pinned in place and shivering in anticipation, feeling alive and alight with desire only when he could feel it burn over his skin.

He thought that he should have known since the first time he had laid eyes on Magnus. A single glance had been enough to turn him into a stuttering mess, enough to make him doubt everything he thought he knew about himself, enough to shatter his view of the world. Since that first time, there had been stolen glances out of the corner of his eye when he had thought Magnus wasn’t looking at him, fluttering butterflies in his stomach whenever their eyes had met, the heat of a blush over his cheeks whenever Magnus would notice and wink at him.

Things had changed since then. Now Alec was free to watch as much as he wanted and he felt like he could never get enough of it. He loved to watch Magnus in the morning, when he was still asleep, face soft and vulnerable, posture relaxed. He loved to watch Magnus performing spells, magic sparkling over his fingertips, the power coming off him almost tangible. He loved watching Magnus now, as he leaned over to claim his lips in a kiss.

It was then that Alec perceived it.

Magnus’ _scent_ invaded his nostrils, heady enough to make him dizzy. He could feel the subtle shift in the air, that charge fueling the fire already simmering low in his abdomen. At the first brush of Magnus’ lips over his own, Alec was almost overwhelmed by the sweet, masculine smell permeating the air. It reminded Alec of burnt spices and sugar. He parted his lips, vaguely wondering whether it was the smell of Magnus’ sandalwood scented shampoo or whether it was the smell of his own skin catching on fire.

Magnus’ tongue pushed inside his mouth, sliding against his own in familiar, sensual brushes. The bittersweet blend of martini cocktails and Magnus’ rich _taste_ spread over his tongue and Alec had the absurd thought that tasting Magnus was like tasting chocolate. Hard enough to sink his teeth in it at first, melting slowly once it was inside his mouth. The sweet, intoxicating taste spreading over his tongue, addictive enough to leave him asking for more. And Magnus did give him more. And more. And more. And more.

The first _touch_ was enough to draw a quiet moan out of Alec. It was just the feather-like brush of Magnus’ fingers over his collarbone and yet, Alec arched into it, gasping as the little touch sent sparks over his skin. His last rational thought was that he could spend his whole life with Magnus’ hands over his skin. After that, everything went blurry as he allowed himself to get lost in sensation.

Magnus’ hands over his chest. Magnus’ mouth against his neck, tongue brushing over the deflect rune there. Shivers running through his body.

Fingers tweaking his nipples, sliding down his side, brushing over his hips. Anticipation lighting his body on fire.

Heated kisses, mouth trailing down his chest, tongue leaving a wet path over his stomach. Teeth scraping over his hipbone, a trail of kisses over his inner thigh, the hint of beard tickling his skin.

Magnus’ breath over his cock. Alec’ s breath taken away.

Alec’s fingers woven in Magnus’ hair, Magnus’ hand splayed out on Alec’s stomach. Magnus’ tongue swirling around the head, Alec’s fist tightening on the sheets. Alec’s hips arching off the mattress, chasing the heat of Magnus’ mouth.

Magnus’ mouth sucking away slivers of Alec’s sanity along with his cock. 

Strong hands pushing his legs apart, lubed fingers probing at his entrance, stretching him open.

Emptiness. Alec’s hips bucking. Magnus’ hands spreading his cheeks. Yearning.

The welcome burn of Magnus’ cock breaching him slowly, hips coming together in a familiar dance, Alec’s head thrown back against the pillow. Magnus’ hands gripping his hips, Alec’s legs around Magnus’ waist, Magnus’ cock pushing impossibly deep. Skin sliding over skin, nerve endings on fire, overwhelming pleasure threatening to wreck him.

Magnus’ hand around his cock. The orgasm coiled low in Alec's lower abdomen, building and building and building with every thrust of Magnus’ cock, with every stroke of his hand.

“ _Alexander_.”

The _sound_ of Magnus’ voice echoing in the room, breathing life to his name, making it sound like an illicit word. The thrill as it washed over him like a sensual caress, like the most erotic thing he had ever heard.

The springs of the bed whining with every thrust, the smack of their bodies coming together. Moans, choked gasps, a litany of low curses and desperate pleas.

_More.   So hot.    Fuck, yes.    God, Alexander.    Harder.    Please, Magnus._

Magnus’ name on Alec’s lips as his world exploded in streaks of pleasure, intense enough to unmake him. The flames burning him from within soothed in a waterfall of pleasure.

Alec’s name on Magnus’ lips as he kept chasing his own orgasm. A low groan as he spilled his own pleasure inside of Alec.

Harsh breaths, broken words, huffed laughs.

Silence. The sound of Alec’s heartbeat ringing loudly in his own ears.

Alec’s heart wide open, emotion flooding his system in waves. The thought that five senses weren’t anywhere near enough to encompass the experience of making love with Magnus. The knowledge that what they shared went beyond.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

A slow smile stretching over Alec’s lips. Magnus’ smile bright enough to lighten up the room.

Alec’s head over Magnus’ shoulder, Magnus’ arms around Alec, contented sighs. Warmth.

Both of them reaching out to each other with their sixth sense.

_Love_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
